


Don't Go

by taehyungiejiminie95



Series: BTS Hybrid One-Shots [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungiejiminie95/pseuds/taehyungiejiminie95
Summary: Your hybrid, Taehyung, doesn't want you to go to work.





	Don't Go

You feel the wind be knocked from your very lungs when Taehyung pounces on you for the sixth time that morning. If you could sigh, you would - you’re covered in his hair again, and you’d just cleaned off your work clothes. He’s never usually this clingy, but your hybrid is as unpredictable as you would expect,

“Get off of me, you overgrown house cat,” You grunt, tugging at Taehyung’s striped tail. He yelps in response and jumps down, growling at you from low in his throat. When you first got him, you’d been terrified of this kind of thing. He goes down into a crouch and bares his teeth as he growls, tail swishing behind him in a menacing display, but he doesn’t mean any harm. He’s scared of the bath, what’s your tiny little tiger cub going to do? Kiss you to death?

“’M not a house cat,” Taehyung whines, standing up after you pat his ears messily before walking away to continue getting ready. He’s been getting more and more needy lately, and after your two-week holiday he’s reluctant to let you go back to work. When you tease him by squishing his cheeks and asking what he is if not that, he stomps his foot and replies, “Tiger! I’ll stop you from going. I’ll tear up your apartment and curl up in your lap until you give up,” Taehyung continues to protest while you sit down to do your hair, reaching for your lint roller. Occupational hazard of owning a tiger hybrid - they shed fur too, but there’s more of it,

“You seem like a house cat to me. A pouty one,” You reply, chuckling to yourself when Taehyung whines again, sitting in the seat next to you at your dressing table as he noses your arm. He’s sweet and a great companion, and it’s damn lucky his protective and territorial instinct come out to diluted and soft,

“I don’t like how your clothes smell. They don’t smell like me,” Taehyung further protests, and his ears tickle your face as he moves around. You reach up a hand to scratch behind them, smiling when he immediately starts purring, his head collapsing into your lap. Normal cat hybrids purr softly, barely audible. Taehyung’s different though, and this is why you call him an overgrown house cat. He’s similar to other cat hybrids, but his tiger DNA presents in stronger emotions, stronger physical strength, a longer tail and louder purrs. It shakes his chest and vibrates against you as he nudges up into your loving touch,

“I know, Tae. I’ll only be gone for a little while, and then we can have dinner together. Why don’t you go and hunt some things down so I can whip up our favourite meal?” You ask gently. For all your teasing and his feeble protests, you know this is difficult for him. Taehyung has abandonment issues, and even tough he knows you’re coming back he’s still scared. You understand. But at the sound of hunting (hopefully in the supermarket, since the first time you teased with that term he came back with a dead pigeon) Taehyung perks up, looking up at you with wide and excited eyes,

“Yeah! I’ll go and get food for my loving mate while you take care of the cubs,” Taehyung confirms, bouncing up with a new sense of purpose. You snort to yourself as you brush the few tiger hairs off of you,

“I am not your mate, and the only cub here is you,” You fire back, but Taehyung’s not listening. His tail is curled around his thigh as he fiddles around with his shoelaces (he only recently learned how to tie them by himself) and mumbles to himself, likely compiling a list of things you need. With a fond smile, you place a kiss between his twitching tiger ears, “There’s a pad of paper in the kitchen if you need to write some things down. Don’t forget to lock up with your key before you leave, and be careful, little cub,” You say to him, unsure if he took all of it in but not really minding.

Taehyung’s too busy thinking of how happy you’ll be when he does the shopping all on his own, and did his shoelaces by himself too to realise when you creep out of the door.


End file.
